


Home remedies

by Candiedmothman



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tumblr prompts yknow, one day I’ll write a full spicy fic and I hope it destroys me, we really do love to write kisses ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiedmothman/pseuds/Candiedmothman
Summary: The Witcher pays his Druid a house visit.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Home remedies

"You know there are other herbalists in Velen, right?" While the tone is playful, Jean can't deny the anticipatory electric tingle that jolted along her spine when she saw him again. Straightening from where the Druid had been tending to the extensive herb garden that occupied her home's front expanse, she smiles invitingly. Golden rays of a midday sun placing a halo around the short mop of curly midnight black hair that framed a charming face dusted with freckles. Brushing most of the dirt of her hands and onto the short canvas apron she wore, Jean moved forward to open the low garden gate for him to step through.

One of the few times that the woman so graciously allows people into her home is when the Witcher visited. With the vaster majority of those that darkened Jean's doorstep harking about a corpse or some kind of ailment that a few herbs definitely weren't going to be able to fix. Geralt's visits are those that actually make her happy to have company, even if he didn't talk too much. It's still rather lovely to have someone around to share bread and gossip about the latest peasant that she saw wading out into the bog.

Already ready to make a quip about how nicely the braid she'd put in his hair the last time he'd been here was holding up, Jean's words are stolen. Warm gloved hands come up to cup the woman's jaw, angling her face up as his mouth pressed against her own. A muffled sound escaping the apothecary as every thought collectively fizzles out—all but one, which comes out breathless between the spaces their lips make. Jean having just enough time to smirk against the kisses. 

"Oh, so it's a house call, then?" That got a short chuckle out of the Witcher as fingers are curled into the brown leather jerkin he wore, using it as leverage to pepper kisses along his whiskered jaw. Burying his face into the curve of Jean's neck and breathing deep, Geralt lightly tests his teeth on the sensitive skin there, relishing the little shiver he receives for the effort. Wrapping the braid she'd so meticulously placed in his white hair around the back of her fist, Jean tightens the grip just enough to sting, eliciting a low growl from the man as she draws Geralt's head back. A satisfied smile paints across the woman's face as she gazes at him, leaning forward just enough to nip the Witcher's lower lip as Jean takes the first step back toward the cottage. 

"You'll have all the time you like to leave your marks inside." the woman murmurs, lips brushing Geralt's teasingly, breath hot across his face as strong arms encircle the woman to keep them upright. Nothing broke a mood quite like tripping over their own feet and sprawling across the cobblestone path. Jean isn't allowed to tease him for long; however, the kiss resumed with new zeal. The heat of the Witcher's mouth made Jean's head reel in a tingling haze, tongue sweeping across her own as he deepens the embrace. Trapped somewhere in her throat, a quiet whine voices when Geralt's form cages Jean against him as if he was coveting a treasure all to himself. Back hitting the door with a dull hollow sound, Jean fumbles with the door's latch before one of his hands' assists. Unceremoniously pushing the heavy oak open, the two stumble inside the cottage.


End file.
